


My art for fics I love

by WingsandImpalas



Series: My art for fics I love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art for fics, Destiel FanArt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: The title basically sums it up





	1. Angels and demons

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Art for [screwtapes and stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652788) By [sharkfishs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish)

[](http://i.imgur.com/lS4CuSw)


	2. Pretty in Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Art for [Riptides ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230426/chapters/30263556) By [sharkfishs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish)

[](http://i.imgur.com/8ulwPN1)


	3. Djinn Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for [trustworthy for such work ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580744) By [sharkfishs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish)

[](http://i.imgur.com/82yluPe)


	4. Art for dancing backwards on Ao3 by @sharkfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for [Dancing bacKwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708750) By [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish)
> 
> In this fic, Cas tells model Dean to wear heels and a skirt and sit in a bathtub. Naturally I had to make that happen.

[](http://i.imgur.com/XxYzxys)


End file.
